The Captive Captor
by may it be forever
Summary: Catchy title? I thought of a couple no-one has really written about, Kankuro x Deidara, and Deidara x Sasuke, lemons..excessive lemons. Rape..because it's awesome, mentions of the other Akatsuki..and their S&M tendencies oneshot


When Deidara had received orders to hold the Kazekage's brother as hostage he was slightly affronted. Clearly he was not strong enough to handle any of the big fish out there. It was even worse than that actually, Kankuro had already been captured and Deidara had to watch him, with Sasuke as his help. Sasuke, since his trying to escape had been bound in chakra sealing hand-cuffs. He was fairly complacent with Itachi posted in the Snow Country many miles away. Deidara walked into the dark room in which he was meant to hold the two young boys.

In the room there were a few chairs, a sofa, a table and a large bed which presumably Deidara would sleep on while the other two slept on the floor, there was a bathroom through a door, everything from the upholstery on the chairs to the walls, except the bed sheets were black, the sheets were starch white. The younger Uchiha was pacing, hands bound and the chain trailing to a ring in the wall. The seals on it prevented anyone but the Akatsuki from unclipping it. The sand kid was thrust in after Deidara by Hidan who sneered at Deidara before locking the door. Deidara heard the seals activate and cursed. Of course, the Akatsuki would lock the captor up with his captives just too doubly make sure they didn't escape. Deidara was in a thoroughly vindictive mood. The Uchiha had mistaken him for a captive, Deidara had discarded his cloak on entering the room, and his hair was loose and the remnants of Kakuzu's violent ministrations on him two days before had not faded.

Kakuzu liked to beat him while forcing Deidara to give him oral sex. Deidara still threw up every night, but Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Itachi didn't care what they did to him. Sasori had a fetish for turning the blonde into a human puppet and making Deidara fuck him for hours. Kisame would make Deidara give him head while slowly cutting of his oxygen supply with water Jutsu. Hidan he knew had planned on getting him alone since he returned from his mission a week ago, the Jashinist wanted to _have_ him, all he usually did was actually make Deidara come and he would derive pleasure from the shame on the blonde's face. Itachi would use his mangekyou sharingan and show Deidara exactly what he wanted to do. These in a way were the worst of all. None of them had as yet actually been inside him but the things they did made him feel violated all the same. The moment he stepped in the lair when returning from a mission now, a chakra seal bracelet was snapped round his wrist and he was dragged by the hair into a room moments later to service whichever member had seen him first.

Sasuke's resemblance to the older Uchiha gnawed at him and he was filled with an impulse to hurt him, make him feel shame. Glancing around he saw the other boy, Kankuro had been injected with a sleeping drug and was out like a light in the corner. Deidara hoisted his limp body and carried him into the a-joining bathroom. Coming back out the saw the Uchiha watching him.

"Why aren't you tied?" he snapped. Deidara's eyes blazed in fury, how dare the brat speak to him that way. Well the boy was about 16 and Deidara was...17 so technically he wasn't a brat but still! The boy looked scared, or at least very unnerved, "did they...do things to you?"

Deidara reflected darkly that he did indeed look "raped" so to speak. His lips were cracked, bruises covered his skin underneath his netted shirt, rope marks and whip cuts. Bite marks, hickeys how ironic that their other name was "love bites." His shorts ended mid thigh showing off his darkened bruised skin that no kind of taijutsu attack would cause.

"Yes I suppose they did." He spat, nearing the Uchiha. "Including your beloved brother!"

Sasuke's black eyes shone with malice and hatred, "He would never!" he growled, "take it back you disgusting creature!"

"It's true! That sharingan you have is not only for physical and mental torture, he uses it however he sees fit! You're probably no different." Deidara snarled

" I suppose you begged for it, you enjoyed it didn't you? You sicken me!" Sasuke roared, his face was contorted with disdain and repulsion.

Deidara moved towards him, the chakra binding bracelet sliding down his arm. Seizing the chain he pulled the Uchiha closer,

"Get your hands off me!" cried Sasuke wriggling free, Deidara ripped the boy's shirt down the back and cast it aside. The Uchiha's skin was pearly white only marred by a few scars. Punching him so he fell on the bed Deidara straddled Sasuke swooping down to lick the blood from his split lip and then kissing him roughly before striking him once. With his right hand Deidara held Sasuke's hair and pull his head back, with his left he teased Sasuke's nipples until the boy gasped. Deidara laughed cruelly at how aroused the boy was, his straining underwear, this too was removed swiftly. His left hand leaving Sasuke's chest they went to the chain which held his hands, Deidara wrapped this a few times around the bed pole, raising the Uchiha slightly other hand rubbing his nipples. Deidara lowered his head to the other boy's penis, watching his face as he lapped at the shaft and tip, noticing his leaking eyes. Never had his face had so much colour, Sasuke's body was slick with sweat, tears and to his utmost shame, pre-cum.

He trembled as Deidara removed his own clothes, leaving just his underwear on. Deidara kneeled spreading Sasuke's legs and using one arm to keep them apart, with the other hand he massaged Sasuke's groin. He leant and with every moan the boy made he bit drawing blood into the boy's pale chest. Sasuke did not take long to come. His moans and tears became a howl and he shuddered. Deidara looked at his dripping hand, wiping it on Sasuke's ripped clothes. He resumed his position of spreading Sasuke's legs. He teased Sasuke's entrance with one digit, then pushed two in together, Sasuke was dripping with sweat and cum rocking in pleasure. The fingers slid in easily to Deidara but to Sasuke it was excruciatingly painful and sensual. He moaned louder than before, immediately erect. Deidara removed the fingers and went back to massaging Sasuke's throbbing penis. With his free hand he took off his own underwear. Somewhere along the way Deidara had become erect and now he wanted to release. In one swift movement he had placed his hands on Sasuke's ass and lifted it, aimed his cock and thrust into him.

Sasuke cried out and came again, but twisted to get free, trying to kick but that only increased the hurt and the pleasure. Deidara was surprised at the sudden result and at the resistance he got. The boy was so tight it was unbelievable, Deidara was barely a third of the way in. Another lunge got him half way, and the Uchiha was whimpering, the whimpers turned to long deep moans and screams as Deidara continued to tear his way in. He moved his hands to spread the boy further to allow himself passage and felt the telltale erection against his stomach. He smile, _the Uchiha really couldn't get enough._ Deidara pulled out and heard Sasuke's moan come out as a sigh of relief, it changed to a scream of ecstasy and pain again as Deidara pummelled him with his thrusts. Deidara himself groaned and climaxed, his shivers aroused the Uchiha so much that he also came again. Deidara rested on his elbows taking the weight off his knees. He placed a hand on the boy's groin again and stroking it he slowly pull out of the Uchiha. He felt the boy's essence spill into his hand and smiled caustically.

Using the Uchiha's clothes as towels he mopped himself up. The Uchiha was still quivering, his face wracked with the remnants of pain and bliss. Deidara was relatively happy now, for a sexually oppressed, molested member of a terrorist gang. Not that he had a choice to join, Itachi had made sure of that.

It was then he remembered the other boy, Kankuro the sand kid. Deidara looked around the small bathroom. He was sure he'd put the boy down here, he sensed a movement behind him and turned around, two arms appeared from behind him and the chain from Kankuro's hand cuffs bound him in seconds.

"What how!?" Deidara yelled, he was sure the movement had been behind him, then he saw the Uchiha had fallen off the bed. Ah...shit. He thought.

"Had fun with the Uchiha did you?" The brown haired boy whispered biting Deidara's ear, he was holding the blonde close to him and Deidara suddenly realised how very naked he was. The Kankuro boy held his hands above his head and pressed him to the wall to stop him from escaping. His shorts and boxers fell to the floor and were kicked away. Deidara opened his mouth to croak something when he felt Kankuro's pulsating tip at his virgin entrance. "Quite experienced aren't you" Kankuro whispered jabbing ever so slightly, enough to make Deidara wince, "but it seems no-one's been here before..." His cock pressed into Deidara's tiny entrance ever so slowly. Kankuro reached round Deidara's waist ignoring the blonde's husky pained protests.

"Stop that! Stop...stop, aah..." Deidara's complaints dwindled to the throaty moan as Kankuro teased his penis into its stiff position. Stroking it ever so gently and languorously Deidara didn't notice that Kankuro had stopped moving. He said in between lustful moans, "how...nngh biiig ah...are..." again his voice trailed off and the sand boy chuckled darkly.

"Was that meant to be `how big are you?´ I could hardly tell between the noise you were making." Kankuro murmured tightening his grip on Deidara's captive hands. "Well I don't want to scare you so I'll round it down...hmm 11 inches." Deidara flinched, now he knew why the boy had tightened his grip.

"Let me go!" he ordered trying not to cry out with pleasure.

"You say that," Kankuro whispered, "but your ass is begging for it. And I think you are about to come so how can you really deny me what I should get?" The blonde bucked his hips involuntarily grazing Kankuro's manhood. "See?" Kankuro took his hand away as he spoke, just as Deidara came, he hung limp in Kankuro's cruel embrace. "No this won't do at all, you need to be tense." With that Kankuro ran his nails down Deidara's chest and pinched his nipple. Deidara cursed, erection rising again. Kankuro moved his hand and guided his penis to Deidara's entrance. "Feel it blondie." His voice so soft, in comparison to the rock hardness of what he was holding. "I touch it to your opening and it hesitates, it becomes taut but it's really just _waiting_ for me to fuck you! Imploring me." Kankuro put his hand on Deidara's hip, "now, slow and soft, or all at once?" He asked quietly his tip resting at the blonde's threshold. Deidara, couldn't answer the pulsing as sending such sweet feelings everywhere.

"Rhetorical question I'm sorry." Kankuro spat, as he plunged deep into him.

Deidara's agony ridden cries rose higher as the boy he was supposedly meant to be guarding took him roughly from behind. Kankuro released Deidara's hands holding his slim hips smoothly pulling them closer as he pushed inwards. Deidara put his hands on the wall he was pressed up against as support, each movement the other boy made knocked him against it.

Kankuro forcefully slid half way in and then began a swift onslaught of lunges and thrusts that slammed Deidara into the wall with each one. Kankuro paused and used one leg to trip the blonde holding him under the arms so he didn't crash to the floor. He manoeuvred the shaking Deidara over to the bed previously used by Sasuke and Deidara.

Kankuro leaned over Deidara, the movement causing him to slide in a little further, he placed Deidara's hands on the side of the bed and whispered in his ear, "Brace yourself." His hands resuming their place on the blonde's hips Kankuro pulled out of Deidara languorously holding firm so the blonde couldn't buck his hips.

Deidara moaned into the sheets he had pressed his head into, wanting the boy to continue and wanting to kill him for what he had already done. He choked a "don't!" Though whether was a don't do it or a don't stop he wasn't sure.

"Typical virgin," Kankuro purred as he repositioned himself at Deidara's rear. "Shamed by the action, but can't get enough of it. Don't worry, I'll give you all you can take blondie." He pumped a finger in and out of the blonde while speaking. It time he found it easier was the sweat and cum coated the digits. He sped up middle and forefinger now, spreading them each time. Measuring the time in between Deidara's jerking hip movements he timed himself and replaced his fingers with his erect lengthy cock and met Deidara's bucking with movements of his own.

He could tell he couldn't last much longer though, so he humped the blond deeply and was gratified at the orgasmic cry of "Kankuro!" he gave as Kankuro pounded his sweet spot.

Kankuro pulled the blonde's hair loose of its hair tie and seized a big handful yanking it. Deidara arched his back readily, not daring to deny the boy what he wanted and guiltily wanting more. The sand boy was nearly finished Deidara could feel it as the already thick penis inside him swelled stretching him even further. Deidara cried the boy's name repeatedly pressing his ass down the shaft.

They moved in a strangely graceful rhythm, Kankuro's breaths shortening his movements speeding up, Deidara's tears and feelings of agony where quelled by the racing sweet sensations filling him as beautifully as Kankuro was.

Kankuro gave a long cry as he came, his hot essence spurting everywhere. He lost the rhythm and collapsed onto Deidara who was exhausted already. They lay panting on the floor, Kankuro obligingly pulled out of Deidara staring admiringly the excessive stains around them. Their sticky bodies clung to each other in a burning tangle of weary limbs. Kankuro lifted himself slightly letting Deidara roll over underneath him. The stone floor was damp but cooling to Deidara's sweat-drenched back. The younger boy let his eyes travel up and down his "captors" body.

"Who's the prisoner now?" He murmured thickly as he swooped down and caught Deidara's willing lips with his own.


End file.
